


An Otter (with a sad past)

by Theatrical72



Series: Nothing Left Unsaid [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, High School, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical72/pseuds/Theatrical72
Summary: Luz Noceda, resident bundle of sunshine and goofball extraordinaire, is widely loved by her found family in the Boiling Isles. But behind that bright smile lies a dark past.
Series: Nothing Left Unsaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112849
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	An Otter (with a sad past)

**Author's Note:**

> This is prequel to Unspoken Words by Hyacinth and myself. I had this story in mind when writing that fic but didn't think I'd actually write this until I saw a comment asking why Luz didn't like dresses. So here we are. Hope you all enjoy!

The school’s prom wasn’t where Luz had wanted to make her move, but she finally found her chance when Victor went to get some punch. Attending prom wasn’t her idea of a fun time, but Camila had insisted, she even went out of her way to buy Luz a new dress. 

“Thanks Mami,” Luz put on her best smile as she accepted it. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that she really was hoping to have a suit instead of a dress. She always felt so exposed, uncomfortable with the loose bottom. Still, it had been a while since she had to wear one, maybe it was just something she’d have to grow comfortable with.

The ride to prom was quiet, Luz hadn’t had the heart to tell her mom just how much of an outcast she was, she didn’t want to burden her mother with more worries. Even so, Camila felt a rift growing between them. Luz was growing up and becoming her own woman but Camila had to miss out on so much of it due to work. Sometimes she wondered if she could do more to reach out to Luz.

The sight of limos and cars pulling up to the school drew both their attention.

“Ay dios mio!” Camila exclaimed as she came to a stop behind the line of nicer vehicles than their old sedan. “These teens really go all out… Do… do you want me to go around back?”

“No, why?” Luz glanced over from the passenger seat and noticed her mother’s downcast expression. 

It didn’t take a genius to know why. Camila had spent so much on the dress already, just so that Luz wouldn’t stand out in a second hand outfit. They never struggled to get by, but they never had more than what they needed. Luz’s phone was far older than anything even her teachers had.

“It’s… Everyone else here is showing up in limos-”

“And I’m being dropped off by a queen!” Luz reassured her. “I’d take that over a limo any day of the week!”

Camila’s sniffles let the teen know she said the right thing.

“Okay,” Camila wiped her eyes. A few minutes went by as they finally reached the entrance. “Goodbye Mija, ¡diviértete mucho, te quiero!”

“Adiós Mami, ¡te quiero también!” Luz waved as she stepped out of the car. 

Luz felt out of place as she walked into the school and made her way into the gymnasium. The, totally not appropriated, Tokyo theme was definitely interesting. There along the walls were cool recreations of Tokyo architecture and landscape. Neon colored lights shone on the dance floor, which was made to look like the famous Shibuya Crossing. The photo backdrop depicted a view of the Tokyo Tower. Overall, the dance floor was at least visually pleasing.

Yet, the cool decorations did nothing to help Luz feel comfortable. She didn’t fit in on a normal school day. Now that she was in the room, with people already paired off or in groups she felt more alone than ever. Friends laughing together in a circle struck a blow because she didn’t have any of her own. Couples awkwardly swaying on the dance floor reminded her that no one liked her enough to invite her.

So Luz did what she always did during lunch, hide away from everyone else and pray she wouldn’t get bullied.

For the first hour, things went well. Luz wondered if she could slip away to the home ec room to work on her project. The class was supposed to make simple pajamas, but Luz was already an experienced seamstress thanks to her cosplaying experience. Her work was definitely ahead of everyone else’s but she still had some finishing touches to put on it.

That’s when she noticed Victor Hanso, one of the members of the school’s marching band. He had taken a “kick me” sign off the back of her t-shirt once. Since then, Luz had developed a bit of a crush on him. Nothing more than longing gazes during lunch, but still. Maybe tonight she’d be able to ask him for a dance. If he said no it would be no big deal, but it made Luz’s heart beat faster just thinking about the possibility of him saying yes.

So when Victor walked away from some of the other band members, Luz made her way over. He was filling up just one glass for himself, and Luz nodded to herself. If he was here with a date he’d probably be filling up two glasses. Luz slid over to him, putting on her best smile.

“Uh… Hi Victor,” Luz said bashfully. Victor turned and raised an eyebrow at her,

“Um… Do I know you?” 

Luz felt her stomach drop a little.

“Not really, you took a kick me sign off my back one time and-”

“I… Oh my god! You’re that girl!” Victor snorted. “I was trying to put that sign on you!”

The room suddenly felt a lot smaller. Her throat felt dry.

“You…”

“It was a dare from the guys,” Victor signaled for his friends to come over. “I can’t believe you thought I was trying to help you!”

“I… I...” 

Luz backpedaled, tripping over a miniature Tokyo Tower. Her dress got caught on the tip of the model. The sound of tearing fabric could be heard from across the gym. Luz fell to the ground, her head fuzzy but the sound of nearby laughter came through clear as day. She looked up and saw Victor and his friends crowding around her laughing. A few of them had their phones out and trained on Luz. A quick look at herself told her everything. The dress her mother had bought for her was ripped from her hip down to the hem. 

Luz grabbed at the edges of her dress, pulling them together, and stood up. It was hard to see past the wall of tears forming in her eyes, but she pushed past Victor and his friends. Despite her vision getting more blurry by the second, she managed to leave the gym. Once she was out, she raced down the halls. She wanted to vanish, disappear until her mom could pick her up. She didn’t have her phone since her dress had no pockets. Getting to the school’s landline meant going past the gym and opening herself up to more teasing. So she kept running, hoping she could hide in a corner until her mother was supposed to show up.

That’s when she realized she was in front of the home ec room. If it was unlocked, she could patch up her dress. Some god must be playing with her tonight because she was able to open the door. Luz entered the room and turned on the lights. She walked over to the sewing materials and started pulling out what she needed. Then, her project caught her attention.

Luz made her way towards the fabric and looked it over. If the kids in the school wouldn’t accept her when she was trying her best to fit in, why try? 

She got to work, stitching, adding fluff, and making it the best she could. There were still some final touches she wanted to add later, but it was at least ready to wear. Making sure the door was locked, Luz changed into her new pajamas. It fit perfectly, it felt like wearing a warm hug. She found a bag and carefully folded her dress. 

“I’m sorry Mami,” Luz whispered as she put the dress in the bag. “I tried so hard but… I don’t think I can change enough to actually make friends without being me.”

Luz turned off the lights and returned to the gym. She dropped off the bag in her locker. The looks she got as she entered the room were priceless. Despite the theme, no one expected a Japanese mascot to show up. Luz made her way to the dance floor, and began dancing around in her otter onesie.

The laughter started after a few minutes, but Luz ignored it. She didn’t need to worry about what these jerks thought of her. She was happy to be an otter, or dress up as Azura for Halloween, because no matter what she would wear, she’d always be-

“Luz Noceda, please get off the dance floor!”

Luz turned to see Mr. Stevens standing with an unamused face. Luz skipped over, beaming from ear to ear.

“Yes Mr. Stevens?” Luz happily asked.

“Are you aware that this dance has a strict dress code?”

“Well, my dress ripped-”

“Then I’m afraid the dance is over for you,” He crossed his arms. “Do you need a phone to call your ride?”

“Yes,” Luz walked out of the gym as proudly as she could. After making a stop to grab her dress from her locker, she went to the office and called her mom. She debated changing out of the otter pajamas but the internal argument lasted one whole second before she figured she’d keep it on.

Camila had to come into the school so that Mr. Stevens could talk to her. While she was not happy with Luz for ruining the dress, she was far angrier at Mr. Stevens for not letting Luz stay. He was only spared the full wrath of Camila Noceda because Luz asked to go home. The atmosphere of the car ride home was similar to the one they took to the school.

They pulled up to the house, and Camila turned off the engine.

“Mija,” Camila didn’t look at Luz as she talked. “Are you sure it wasn’t someone else that pushed you into that building?”

“I’m sure,” Luz’s forehead was pressed against the window as she stared off into the distance, her eyes dulled.

“...Okay.” 

Camila opened her door and got out. Luz waited a few seconds before following suit. Once she was inside, she brushed her teeth and went straight to bed. In her head, she imagined dancing with someone, anyone, as they told Luz how special she was, how good she looked in a dress or suit or otter jammies! Someone that loved Luz for who she is. 

Luz scoffed to herself.

“Like that’ll ever happen.”

She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
